Fairytales Always Continue
by SaryWinchester
Summary: The next part of the Fairytales and Dreams Verse. Continues after EFHIT. A couple of years have passed and little Tristan Winchester is all grown up. He's away at college while Sam and Dean raise the rest of their brood. Let's see what troubles they can get into, especially with that Winchester luck.
1. Peanut

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just like I said, I have a new multi-chapter fic ready for you. This one takes place a few years after Every Fairytales Has Its Troubles. Our little Peanut is all grown up. I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **Fairytales Always Continue**

 **Chapter 1: Peanut**

 **6 Years After Every Fairytale Has Its Troubles…**

"Dad I promise I'll be there on Friday. I've had a busy two weeks, you know what. That's the only reason why I haven't been over." Tristan rolled his eyes even though he knew Sam couldn't see him.

"I know you're starting to have a life of your own, but your brothers and sisters would like to spend time with you." Sam went to check on his napping two year old. "Tiger is always asking where you are and when are you coming home."

Tristan sighed, "I miss you guys too. I'm going to be there all weekend. You and Papa are going to yell at us to shut up like you guys always do."

Sam chuckled, "Looking forward to it."

"I gotta go Dad, but I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye Peanut, love you."

"Da-ad." He groaned. "Love you too. Tell Papa I said hi."

"I will."

Tristan sighed in relief when he hung up. He felt guilty for lying to his father, but he really had been busy. Busy spending time with his boyfriend, that is. The two were in the same college and were sharing a dorm. When they first learned they were dorm-mates it was very awkward.

Tristan was shocked when he saw his childhood bully was going to be living with him. It was like his worst nightmare coming true. He was about to head to the main office to see about changing dorms when Billy stopped him. He apologized for the way he acted all those years. He told Tristan about his childhood. His parents were racist and hated homosexuals. Billy never understood why. It wasn't like same sex couples were uncommon. They were more common than straight couples.

After their talk Tristan began to understand why Billy acted the way he did when they were kids. It took a while for Tristan to trust him, but eventually he did. Soon after, feelings began to grow between the two. Tristan was still nervous to tell his parents because of his and Billy's history. He didn't think his parents would understand, especially Sam. Billy had hurt his feelings a lot a couple of years ago.

"Hey baby, I gotta go spend the weekend with my family." Tristan laid his head on Billy's lap.

Billy ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, "Okay. I might as well get a headstart on my ten page paper."

"I wish you could come with me." He pouted.

"Maybe you could try talking to them this weekend. Only if you want to though, no need to rush. We'll tell them eventually." Billy assured.

"I want to do it a day where you're there too." He was falling asleep with Billy's ministrations.

He smiled, "Okay babe."

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"So is he coming over this weekend?" Dean asked as he walked back into the house. The triplets followed behind him.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, he's staying over for the weekend. He'll be here Friday just like always."

"Peanut's coming home?!" Aiden asked.

"Yes he is Chibi." Sam hugged his son.

The little boy smiled brightly, "Yay!" He ran to tell his look-a-likes.

Sam chuckled as he watched his son run upstairs. Dean joined him in the living room. They still couldn't believe their little Peanut was all grown up and in college. Tristan lived four hours and a half away from them. They were happy that he had at least stayed in North Dakota.

"Peanut has a long drive ahead of him." Dean relaxed on the couch. He pulled Sam towards him.

Sam got comfortable in his husband's arms, "He does. I hope he has a safe drive. He has a good car and knows how to fix it if anything." No matter how old, Sam always worried about his oldest baby.

"Of course he does. I taught him everything he knows." Dean grinned.

Sam kissed him, "Now don't go getting a big head baby."

"I'm just sayin' the truth." He couldn't help but feel smug.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever." 'Dean and his cars', he thought.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Guys I'm home!" Tristan walked into the house.

"Peanut you're home!" The triplets and Adrianna ran to their big brother.

Tristan fell on the floor as his siblings tackled him, "Oof!" He laughed at how silly they were. "Hey munchkins."

"We've missed you!" Adrianna gave him a kiss on the cheek then helped him stand up.

"I can see that." He chuckled. "Where are our Dads?" He looked around for his fathers.

"Daddy's with Onyx at the store and Daddy De is at work for another hour." Alyssa replied.

"Okay cool, I'm going to put my stuff away."

"Can we watch a movie?!" Landon asked as he followed his brother upstairs.

A few years back the Winchesters had moved to an even bigger house. They had waited till the triplets were a bit older to make the move. They had to move away a little bit farther from their neighborhood, but Bianca had found them a house that was still close to their family and friends. The new house had eight rooms. Each child had their own room. Luckily they were good on money or they wouldn't be able to afford it. After Onyx, both Sam and Dean had gone to the doctor to get snipped. Six children were more than enough. They didn't need another surprise pregnancy. They were famous for those. Everyone loved to make fun of them all of the time about it.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Sam walked into the house and found all his children napping on the floor, the movie playing in the background. Onyx giggled from his perch in his father's arms. All of them were in a pile on the floor. It seemed like all of the younger children were trying to cuddle with their big brother. Sam smiled at the picture they made. He quickly snapped a picture once he set the groceries and his youngest down. He sent it to Dean then set to work on dinner.

"C'mon Tiger, it's time for your nap." Sam laid the sleepy baby down on his bed.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"I have a brood of sleepy children." Dean chuckled walking in thirty minutes after Sam.

Sam smiled, "The drive probably wore out Peanut and the excitement must've knocked the rest out." He kissed his husband. "Our little baby is the only one upstairs." He was busy preparing dinner.

"I'm gonna go change out of these clothes then I'll come down and help ya'." He gave Sam another kiss then headed upstairs.

An hour later the guys woke their children up. Dean went to get the baby of the house. They always had a hard time getting Onyx up from his nap.

"Daddy, no up." Onyx hid his face under his blankie.

Dean chuckled, "Yes baby, its dinner time. Remember your big brother is here for the weekend." He moved the blanket out of the way then lifted his son into his arms.

"Sweepy." Onyx gave a big yawn. He laid his head on his father's shoulder.

Dean rubbed his back, "You'll wake up soon enough."

"Tiger! How's my baby brother?" Tristan took his little brother from his father. He hugged him. "Did you miss me?"

Onyx was finally awake once he saw Tristan, "Twi! I's missed yous." He wrapped his little arms tightly around his brother's neck.

During dinner everyone got caught up. Sam and Dean asked their son how he had adjusted to life at college and his library job now that a couple of months had passed. They even asked if he'd been on dates yet. Tristan lied; he still was not ready to tell his parents about Billy. Once they finished catching up and with dinner they all gathered in the living room to play a board game. Tristan missed his boyfriend, but he had missed his family too. He was finally able to relax after a stressful few days.

TBC…

* * *

 **A/N:** **So what did you think? :)**


	2. Family Fun

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another update. It didn't take me over a year this time lol. I'm so glad that all of you are loving it! There's so much more coming :)**

 **Guest:** It's okay. Thank you for your review and questions! I did goof and wrote the wrong age in the other story. In my notes I had Tristan as eleven nearing twelve, but for some reason I wrote ten. I was actually a college freshman at 16. It is rare lol. As for how they can afford their house, that will be explained in later chapters. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Family Fun**

"Rise and shine kiddos!" Dean opened the door to Tristan's room.

All six children had managed to squeeze into the queen sized bed. Onyx was sleeping on top of Tristan so he wouldn't be squished in the middle of the night.

"Five more minutes Papa." Adrianna hid under the covers. She still didn't like to get up in the mornings.

"Daddy's makin' your favorite. They'll get cold if you guys don't get up soon." Dean took the baby from his son. "Let's change you diaper first Tiger before we go have some yummy pancakes." He bounced the baby in his arms who was still a little sleepy.

The rest of the bunch woke up shortly after. Adrianna was the last one to get out of bed. Tristan chuckled and gave his little a piggy back ride to the kitchen.

"The pancakes will wake you up soon Jellybean." He deposited Adrianna on her chair.

Sam and Dean smiled at the two, "Jellybean yours have some banana and chocolate chips."

Adrianna woke up at the sound of that, "My favorite!"

"Sleepyhead only needs to hear about food and she wakes up." Landon joked.

"Ha-ha. It's way too early to be up." She dug in.

"Sweetheart it's ten in the morning. It's not that early." Sam chuckled.

Adrianna blew him a raspberry, "Whatever. I still say it's too early."

Dean ruffled her hair, "I agree with ya' Jellybean, but pancake day is worth getting up for…"

"Eat you guys. You can take a nap later." Sam had, had trouble getting Dean out of bed earlier."

"Nope, we're going to the park later." Tristan reminded.

"Can we have a picnic?!" Alyssa asked excitedly.

Sam nodded, "Of course."

Everyone cheered then hurried to finish their breakfast. Adrianna snuck upstairs to take a nap while Sam and Dean prepared the food for their picnic. Tristan played video games with his siblings to keep them out of trouble. Onyx played with his own toys while watching the older kids. They wouldn't let him touch the controllers till he was older.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Adrianna was definitely more awake now after her nap. She was happy that the whole family was together. The only one missing was Bobby. They had yet to convince him to move in with them now that he was older. Ash and Stacey were there with their kids as well as Mike and Alex with theirs. Everyone brought a bit of something for the picnic. It was like a mini buffet.

The adults hogged Tristan for a while, asking him about college life and work. His godfather had missed his partner in crime. The two were always coming up with crazy activities whenever they were together. Tristan had missed all of this aunts and uncles, but he always made sure to call or message every once in a while.

Finally the teenager was able to join the others and play a game of soccer with them. Sam and Alex entertained Onyx and Katie, the two youngest of the group. Katherine was older than Onyx by two years. At four years old she was still too little to play with the older kids. She loved to play with Onyx in the sandbox. The guys just had to make sure, that neither one tried to eat the sand.

"Okay guys, it's time for lunch! Come wipe your hands before you touch the food." Stacey held up a box of baby wipes.

Everyone had a nice relaxing day at the park. It was nice getting everyone together. Usually some would be stuck working while the others were off. Once in a while they would all get lucky and be off on the same day. It was a bonus that Tristan could join them this time around.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Hey babe, how have you been today?" Tristan was finally able to sneak off and have a moment alone.

Billy smiled into the phone, "I've been good. I miss you a lot though. I already finished my work for class. I was off today so I put all my focus on that essay I had to do."

"I miss you too. We had a fun day. Everyone went to the park and we had a picnic, but I wished you were there with us." Tristan pouted even though his boyfriend couldn't see him.

"Juliet, one day it'll happen. Don't worry about that now. Go spend time with your family. I know you've missed them a lot."

Tristan groaned at the nickname, "Really Romeo? You're gonna stick to that nickname?"

He shrugged, "I mean they kinda fit and I like it. Plus you respond to it."

Tristan sighed, "I guess it could be worse…I should go before they send a search party."

Billy chuckled, "Bye Juliet, I love you. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too Romeo." The two hung up. Tristan looked up at the dark sky. "My boyfriend is so cheesy, but I love him anyway." He smiled as he went back inside the house.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

After all his brothers and sisters were in bed Tristan was still wide awake. The younger ones had a bedtime that their parents were strict about while Adrianna was wiped out. They had, had a very productive day at the park. Tristan decided to go spend time with his parents, who were still awake.

"Hey Dad." He found Sam watching tv in bed while Dean was taking a shower.

"Hey Peanut." Sam smiled when his son joined him on the bed and cuddled against him. "Are you okay baby boy? You look like you have something on your mind. You know you can tell me anything."

Tristan shook his head against Sam's chest, "No, I'm good. I just missed you is all."

Sam held his son tighter, "I miss you a lot too. You've never really been away from me till now. Now we're four hours and a half apart."

Sam loved all of his children the same, but with Tristan it was a special bond. For the first four years of his little boy's life it was just the two of them. Dean came back into their lives when Tristan was almost five.

"It was hard being away from everyone at first. I just wanted to leave and come back home, but I'm a Winchester. We don't give up and run back home to our parents." He tightened his hold on his father's shirt.

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Nope, we do not give up. It's normal to feel homesick. I was when I first went to Stanford. It was my first time really being away from your dad and grandpa. There wasn't even a home to go back to. We still weren't able to go see Bobby either."

"That must've been horrible Dad. How did you get through it?" Tristan didn't know how lonely his dad had been when he went to school.

"I talked to your dad mostly. For two years he would sometimes appear and visit. My dad wasn't so happy that I chose to go to school. He wanted me to be a hunter. We didn't talk for four years. Even after everything I did miss him the whole time."

Tristan was shocked, "Wow, I can't believe that. Grandpa John sounds like he was a strict man."

"He was in the military. So he raised us as soldiers. You wanna know something funny?"

"What?"

"I found this out later on, but he used to check up on me whenever he was near California. He had even told Pastor Jim that he was proud of me for going to school."

Tristan looked confused, "I thought he wanted you to be a hunter?"

Sam chuckled, "He did, but mostly he and your father thought they couldn't keep me safe if I wasn't with them."

Tristan smiled, "So he did care. They were overprotective of you weren't they? Who am I kidding, they so were. Papa still is that way." He grinned.

"Of course I am. I had to keep my Sammy out of trouble." Dean replied, just having gotten out of the shower.

"Somehow I feel like it was the other way around." His oldest smirked.

"Smart ass." Dean chuckled. He cuddled up to his son from behind. "Let me guess, you're going to be sleeping here tonight." He stated.

"Yes he is." Sam didn't want his son to leave.

"Unless, you want me to go back to my room?" He looked back at his papa.

"Nope, you're staying right where you are." Dean tightened his hold on his son.

Tristan smiled, "Okay." He felt like he was little again, sleeping in between his fathers. He always felt safest with them.

"Why did you have to grow up so fast Peanut? I can't protect you now that you're so far away." Dean had missed his son. He knew that he was an adult and could take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from seeing his little toddler. The one who always ran to him when he had a nightmare, or if he was scared.

"Papa stop being weird." He whined.

"That's not happening, ever."

"I know." He yawned.

"Sleep. Both of you have to be up early tomorrow." Sam ran his fingers through Tristan's hair.

All three men settled down for the night. Tristan was sandwiched between his parents. To other people it would look ridiculous. Grown men didn't sleep with their fathers when they visited home. He didn't care, they weren't a normal family. They were unique. He nodded off quickly. With Sam running his fingers through his blond locks and the warmth of Dean behind him he was out like a light. Sam and Dean smiled at each other. Their baby still needed them.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Twi no go!" Onyx held on to his brother as tight as he could.

Everyone hated when Tristan had to go back to school. They never wanted him to leave. The little ones always took it the hardest. Tristan promised to be back as soon as he could. The baby still didn't understand why his brother had to leave them. Adrianna felt sad whenever he would leave, but always cheered up when he would text her.

"Aww Tiger, I have to go. I have class and work to go to. I promise I'll be back in a couple of weeks." He gave his baby brother a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

Sam took the crying baby from his oldest, "He'll be fine. He'll cheer up when you Skype us later."

Tristan nodded, "I know, I just hate leaving him like that."

The Winchesters all said their goodbyes. Sam put on a movie to cheer up the kids while Dean went to work. Everyone was sad to see Tristan go. Dean was quiet at work. The guys already knew why and let him be. Sam cuddled with his children. Tristan let out a few tears on his way back. He hoped it got easier with time. At least he wouldn't be alone in his dorm. Billy would cheer him up when he got home.

TBC…


	3. Coddling Grandpa Bobby

**A/N:** Hey my lovelies I'm back with not 1 but 2 chapters! A miracle from me I know lol. I just have to finish doing some editing, but the next chapter will be posted when I get off work tomorrow. Thank you all for your awesome reviews, they do keep me going!

To my Guest Reviewers:

 **Katie:** Thank you so much for your beautiful review. It makes me really happy to hear that you re-read my story!

 **Timothy t:** I love your comments as always! Sadly our little Peanut couldn't stay a baby forever. There will be more one-shots of them smaller. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Coddling Grandpa Bobby**

"Bobby I don't get why you don't just move in with us. You're all alone over there. If there's an emergency we can't get to you quickly." Dean felt like a broken record. Bobby was too stubborn for his own good.

"Boy, I'm doin' fine. I'm not leavin' my home just because you guys seem to think I'm an old geezer. End of discussion." Bobby couldn't leave Singer Salvage. This had been his home his whole life. One of his grandchildren was supposed to inherit it.

Dean sighed, "Fine, just for now. We'll talk about this again at a later time."

"Mhmm. Anyways I wanted to know how everyone is doing. How's Peanut doing in college?"

"We're all fine. Peanut came to visit us recently. He's been really busy. He's a college boy with a job. He actually got to see everyone this time. The only one missin' was you and Imp."

Impala was getting old, but was still a hyper dog. She was like a puppy whenever the little Winchesters were around. Tristan was still her favorite. Bobby always brought her with him when he would visit.

"I'm plannin' on driving down there soon. Hopefully Tristan will be there too. I haven't seen him in so long. I miss him."

"Maybe we can give him a heads up. That way he can ask for the days off. Everyone else is doing good too."

"That'd be great. That's good. How's Sam doing with his other job?"

"He's doing awesome. He loves that he gets to use his brain again. He told Benny that he had to drop to part time. Sammy was running himself ragged with doing research and helping people with their computers. Plus the pay is much better. Everyone at the diner understands. They were happy that he found that job at the University. It's awesome that he can work from home since Onyx is still too little."

"I'm glad. You guys needed the extra income. How are things at the shop? How do you like being the owner?"

"It's been a bit overwhelming. I still haven't gotten it wrapped around my head that I run the place now. I thought for sure Ernie would have picked Alex or one of the other guys. They've worked there longer."

"Yeah, but I bet none of them show the same amount of love and dedication you have with those cars. Ernie didn't make his choice thoughtlessly. You deserve it Dean." Bobby hoped his boy could see that he deserved to have what he wanted. Dean still struggled to believe that he deserved things.

Dean sighed, "I know I do. I'll be fine. I really am happy about it."

"Good. Well I should get going. I've got some errands to run. Tell everyone I say hi."

"I will Gramps. I'll see ya' soon."

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Tristan walked inside his dorm and went straight for the bed. Today had been exhausting. The library was busier than usual. He had been running around helping the other students with whatever they needed. He had also had class that morning. He just wanted to knock out for a few hours.

"Tired?" Billy grinned. Tristan hadn't even realized that his boyfriend was in the living room.

Tristan groaned, "Yesh." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Take a nap while I make us some dinner." He rubbed his boyfriend's back then placed a kiss to the back of his head.

"Okay." Tristan was out as soon as Billy walked away.

Billy sighed sadly as he prepared an easy meal for the two of them. Ever since Tristan had gone to visit his family it had made his miss his own. He didn't understand why. His parents had been the worst people he had ever known. They had even disowned him. He was basically an orphan. He didn't have anybody to turn to if something were to happen to him. If Tristan were to break up with him he would truly be alone. Why did his family have to be so horrible? He never wanted to see them ever again. He missed them, but he didn't need them. Not anymore.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

It was two in the morning and Sam was rocking the baby back to sleep when he heard Dean's phone ring. He frowned, wondering who it could be this late in the night. He walked into their room; Dean had woken up and answered the phone.

Dean's eyes widened when he heard the person on the line, "What?! Is he okay?! Can you tell me anything?!" He shook his head. "I'll be right there." Dean threw the phone on the bed and rushed into the closet.

Sam was worried, "Dean what's going on? Who called?" He placed Onyx on the bed.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at his husband, "B-Bobby is in the hospital Sammy. They won't tell me what happened to him on the phone." He looked down at his son. "I'm gonna head over there right now."

Sam's eyes teared up, "I'm going with you."

Dean shook his head, "No Sam, you gotta stay here with the kids."

"Ash and Stacey can watch them. You know they will." He grabbed Dean's hand.

He sighed, "Okay, just get our stuff ready and I'll call Ash."

Sam rushed to do as Dean said. He placed Onyx back on his little bed and headed back towards his room. He quickly got a bag ready for the two of them and headed downstairs. Ash was already there talking to Dean. He was going to stay the night and then take the kids back to his house in the morning.

"You call us when you get there and let us know how Bobby's doin'." Ash ushered them out of the house.

"Thanks for this Ash, we'll call you." Dean and Sam sped out of their neighborhood and straight to Sioux Falls.

The brothers looked worried the whole way there. Sam made sure Dean didn't get them killed with how fast he was driving. He grabbed his hand.

"De, he's going to be okay. He's Bobby." Sam's smile was shaky.

"I know. I just wish they would've told us on the phone what happened. She didn't even say if it was an accident.

"I hope it wasn't anything too bad." Sam leaned against Dean's shoulder for the rest of the way.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Dean made it to the hospital in record time. As soon as he had parked the two rushed inside of the emergency room. Sam walked up to the counter and asked for Bobby Singer's room. The receptionist told them that she would call the doctor tending to him. He wanted to speak to them first.

"C'mon I just wanna see him already." Dean groaned as they waited.

"Are you here for Robert Singer?" A middle aged doctor walked up to the brothers.

"Yes, we're his sons. Can we see him? Is he okay? What happened to him?" Dean asked.

"I'm Edward Williams and I'm the doctor taking care of your father. We managed to stabilize him. Your father suffered a mild heart attack. He was in the middle of a grocery store when it happened. Luckily for him there were other customers there in the middle of the night like he was. As I said, he is stable. We're running some tests, but he should be fine now. We just want to make sure it doesn't happen again. Now I'm sure the two of you would like to see him. Follow me." Doctor Williams led them to Bobby. The boys followed.

The guys couldn't believe it. Their surrogate father had had a heart attack. Now more than ever they wanted him to move in with them. They would make the room. They would feel better as soon as they saw him for themselves. Bobby meant everything to them. He helped raise them and was always there for them as they got older.

Sam and Dean were speechless when they saw Bobby on the hospital bed. He had some wires on his chest monitoring his heart.

"Bobby, you better get well soon." Dean whispered.

"You're coming with us no matter what you say." Sam added. They stood on each side of Bobby.

An hour later Bobby groaned as he came to. Everything smelled sterile. He could hear a beeping noise coming from somewhere near him. He also knew he wasn't alone where he was.

"Bobby?" Sam grabbed his hand. "It's ok, we're here."

Bobby frowned as he opened his eyes, "Wh-Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital old man." Dean stood next to Sam.

Bobby finally was able to focus and looked around, "What happened to me?"

"You had a heart attack while you were at the store. Why were you out so late dude? The doctor ran some tests to make sure everything is okay."

"We were so scared Bobby." Sam added.

Bobby was shocked, "I didn't even know. I mean I wasn't feelin' a hundred percent today. I just thought it's cause I'm old."

Sam shook his head, "You had a small one at least. Now you see why we want you to move in with us."

Dean agreed, "You could've died Bobby and we could've been too late."

"Boys, it's not that easy. My whole life is here. I've had that salvage yard my whole life. Everything is there. I also still help hunters.

"We know that, but how about leaving it to another hunter? One of your old hunting buddies?"

Bobby looked away. He was still looking pale and worn out. The boys encouraged him to get some sleep, they would still be there when he would wake up. Sam and Dean took the time to call Ash, Ellen, and Tristan.

Ash felt better knowing that the older hunter was okay. Ellen told Dean that she was on her way to see them. Tristan wanted to see his grandfather, but Sam told him not to do the drive. They were going to keep everyone updated. They were definitely taking Bobby with them so he could recover.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Robert Singer you are going with the boys. You are not stayin' by yourself while you recover. The doctor said you were on bedrest for now." Ellen glared at her friend.

Bobby sighed, "Can you at least tell Rufus to watch over my place and we have to pick up Impala."

"Sammy went and packed a bag for ya' and Imp is already waiting in the car. You just need to sign yourself out."

"Wow you guys are ahead of me."

The doctor kept Bobby in the hospital for three days. Sam, Dean, and Ellen were there the whole time. The three took turns going to the salvage yard and taking care of the dog. Bobby was told to take it easy. Thankfully his heart attack hadn't been as serious as it could have been, but he needed to take care of himself. Next time he might not be so lucky.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

The drive back home was slow. The boys stopped every once in a while for Imp and to give Bobby his prescription. By late afternoon they finally made it home. They noticed Tristan's car in the driveway. The guys knew their son was going to make the drive no matter what.

Everyone bombarded Bobby as soon as he was helped through the door. It seemed like everyone was there. His grandchildren got to him first. Bobby smiled as he hugged all of them. Next were the adults, even Mike and Alex were there. Stacey reprimanded him for not taking care of himself. Bobby felt like a little kid again. He knew everyone was going to be watching him like a hawk.

"Hey Imp!" Tristan greeted his dog. She was happy to see her young owner. None of the other kids had the same bond with Impala like he had.

The old dog pounced on him and he gladly scratched her belly. His siblings soon joined them. Her fur was turning lighter the older she got.

"C'mon girl, let's take you to my room so you can rest." Tristan led the dog upstairs.

"You're going up too Bobby." Dean pointedly looked at him. "The doc said you needed a lot of rest."

"Oh god, I'm gonna be babied." Bobby groaned. "Lead the way boys." He didn't want to admit that he was still feeling out of sorts.

Sam and Dean helped the sick man upstairs to Tristan's room. He was going to be staying there since his grandson needed to go back to school. He had offered to stay a few days, but Bobby assured him that he could head back the next day.

"We're here to help when you guys need us. We're just a call away." Mike told the brothers. "We can even help with the kids."

"Thanks guys. That would be a big help. De has to go to work tomorrow so if you could bring them home from school that would be great." Sam smiled.

After they got Bobby settled in his room, the rest of the adults planned their week to help out the Winchesters. Sam and Dean were grateful to be getting everyone's help. They had been worried about how they were going to manage work, the kids, and taking care of their surrogate father.

"I'll have some meals prepared so don't you worry about cookin'." Stacey smiled.

That settled, their minds were at ease. Now to convince Bobby throughout the week that it was best if he stayed with them permanently or at least get an apartment if he wanted privacy. It was definitely going to be a struggle.

 **TBC…**


	4. Not What I Had Planned

**A/N:** Just as promised the next chapter! Enjoy guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Not What I Had Planned…**

 **2 Months Later…**

Bobby was doing much better after his heart attack. Everyone had helped in taking care of him. He knew he had scared all of them with his health scare, but he promised to take better care of himself.

"So Bobby, how's the new apartment?" Dean asked after Bobby let him inside.

Bobby sat on the recliner, "It's alright. I miss my house though. This place is smaller than what I'm used to."

"I know, but we just worried about you a lot. You were over there by yourself. Maybe Rufus can come get you and you can have a guys weekend over there."

Bobby thought that was a good idea. Maybe he could figure out a better living situation while he was over there. Rufus was also getting on in years. Maybe he would want to live with Bobby at the salvage yard and they could help other hunters. He knew many ways to do that without going on an actual hunt.

"While I'm here I can help you guys with the kids. I can pick them up from school and take care of them."

"That would help us out a lot. Sammy will be able to take longer shifts. He's the one that usually picks up the kids from school."

"Well, let him know of our plan." Bobby smiled.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Tristan was glad that he was ahead on his assignments. He could take an easy day home. He was feeling drained lately. He felt like if he was getting sick with the flu. Billy had tried to get him to go to the doctor in case it was a bug. So far he'd ignored him. He promised to go only if he got worse.

"Baby, are you sure you don't want to go to the doc? You've barely moved since you got home." Billy looked worried.

Tristan groaned, "I'm just a bit tired. I had a lot of work to turn in last week and it's finally catching up to me."

Billy sat down next him and started to rub his back, "I'm worried about ya' Juliet. I've never seen you like this."

The tired teen relaxed at the touch, "Thanks Romeo that feels good."

Billy decided to let the topic drop. He continued to rub his boyfriend's back till he fell asleep. He decided to prepare dinner and leave it for Tristan before he left for work. He wondered if Sam and Dean had noticed their son's health declining.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"So you're not coming this weekend?" Sam sounded sad.

"No, I can't this time. I have to work. One of the guys is on vacation so I'm takin' over for him." Tristan yawned.

"That's understandable. Are you getting enough sleep? You're not overdoing it are you?" Sam frowned.

Tristan sighed, "I'm fine Dad. I was up early today and I went bed late that's all."

"If you're sure. Take care of yourself Peanut. I don't want you exhausting yourself." Sam had a little trouble believing his son. He didn't sound like his usual self.

"I promise."

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Tristan was happy to have a short shift that day. He was dying to go home. He was feeling out of it today. Tristan hoped his boyfriend wasn't home yet. He didn't want to worry him more. Lately he'd been watching him like a hawk.

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was alone, "Thank god, I can nap for a bit in peace."

He was out like a light once his head hit the pillow.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Daddy!" Onyx reached out to Sam.

Sam smiled, "Hi sweetheart." He cooed as he reached out and grabbed his son from Bobby.

"How was your day Sam?" Bobby asked.

"It was good. It was weird being there for a longer shift after so long. I missed my baby." He hugged his son tighter. "How was your day? He didn't give you any trouble?"

Bobby shook his head, "We had a fun day. After lunch and his nap we went to the park. Right little guy?" He tickled his grandson.

The baby giggled, "Uh huh."

"He was even on the swings."

"You had a very productive day huh baby." Sam gave his son a kiss on the temple. "Your brothers and sisters should be home by now. I'm thinkin' it's a pizza night. Did ya' wanna join us Bobby?"

"Nah, I'm just goin' to have some dinner and watch a game on TV."

"Okay."

Sam ordered the pizza before heading home. Dean was already there with all the other children. Sam told Dean about Tristan. The kids were bummed that their brother wasn't joining them that weekend. They cheered up some at the promise of pizza.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Time to wake up babe." Billy nudged Tristan.

"Nooo." He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

"C'mon, it's time for dinner. You've been asleep for a few hours." Billy looked a bit worried.

Tristan yawned, "I must've been really tired."

"Hey there sleepyhead." Billy smiled.

Tristan pulled him down for a kiss, "Hi."

"C'mon, get up. Dinner's ready." He pulled the blankets off his boyfriend.

He pouted as he got up, "You're so mean to me."

"Yeah, I'm soooo mean. That's why I cook for ya'." Billy shook his head fondly.

As Tristan followed behind Billy he got hit with a wave of dizziness. Billy turned around just as Tristan was about to drop. He caught him in his arms.

"Tristan!" Billy carried him to the couch.

"Hmm?" Tristan frowned as he lay against a cushion.

"Baby, we need to take you to the doctor. This is not normal. First you're tired and drained all the time. Now you fainted." Billy looked freaked out. "I'm not takin' no for an answer."

Tristan sighed tiredly, "Okay you win." He had to admit that he was scared too.

Forgetting all about dinner, Billy drove Tristan to an all-night clinic close by to the University. Tristan leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He hoped that whatever he had wasn't too serious. He just wanted to be back to normal.

"Babe, we're here." Billy shook his boyfriend awake and helped him out of the car. "You sit down and I'll get the forms and check you in."

Half an hour and six sheets of papers of information later they finally called Tristan's name. He brought Billy in with him. He didn't want to be alone.

The nurse made him step on the scale, checked his temperature and his blood pressure. She then led them to a room where he sat on the cold exam table. She assured them that the doctor would with them shortly.

"I'm scared Billy. What if I'm really sick?" He bit his lip.

"Don't worry Juliet, I don't think it's anything serious. Maybe you're just a bit burnt out with school and work." He rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"I hope it's just that." Tristan relaxed a bit.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in. He introduced himself then asked Tristan what was happening with him. He had him give a blood and urine sample. Billy and Tristan wondered what the doctor was thinking. He had even asked if they were sexually active. They blushed at the question, but answered truthfully.

Both looked up when the doctor walked back in the room. He gave them a small smile, "I was able to find out what's been causing you troubles. It's not life threatening, but it's still serious. Especially at your age."

Tristan's eyes widened, "What's wrong with me?"

"Well Mr. Winchester, you're pregnant. I did multiple tests and they all came back positive. You're going to have to make an appointment with an OB/GYN to see how far along you are."

"I'm pregnant…?" Tristan was shocked.

Billy's eyes were wide, "What…?"

"I know this is a shock for the two of you. You're both very young and I know you weren't planning for a baby, but you need to go get checked. You can decide what to do after that." The doctor hoped that the two teens made a good choice.

The two nodded absentmindedly. Tristan was sent home shortly after. The doctor gave him a few OB/GYN recommendations. Tristan needed to find someone because the only one he knew was back home and he didn't want to go back there.

Once back home Tristan closed himself off in the room. Billy sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He was still in shock about the news the doctor had given them. He was going to be a father. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. He and Tristan were too young to have kids. Billy knew his boyfriend was freaking out inside their room. He hadn't said anything since they left the doctor's office.

"What are we going to do?" He sighed. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the couch.

After an hour Billy decided to knock on their bedroom door. His boyfriend needed him. He had given him enough time on his own to get his thoughts together.

"Tris, baby? Can I come in?" Billy had his hand on the doorknob. The door was locked. "I know you're scared and so am I, but we'll get through this together. Just let me in Juliet."

A few minutes later Tristan opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, "R-Romeo…"

Billy held him as he sobbed, "It's goin' to be okay sweetheart. I ain't leavin' ya'."

"Please don't. I need you so much right now. My parents are gonna freak when they find out. We're teenagers and are going to have a baby." He sniffled. His parents were going to be so disappointed.

Billy wrapped his arms tighter around Tristan, "I'm going to be with ya' every step of the way. I love you Tristan and I'm gonna love this baby so much when they get here too." He placed his hand on his boyfriend's abdomen. "I think we should talk to Sam and Dean soon…"

Tristan shook his head, "Not yet. I'm not ready to face them. I need time to fully process this and go get checked out."

"Okay, we'll do whatever you want." He pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm goin' with ya' to your appointment. I wanna be there for all of them."

"Of course." Tristan gave him a small smile.

"I'm gonna start looking for apartments, try to get some more hours at work. We're not stayin' in the dorms. Everyone will hate us when the baby starts cryin' through the night." Billy smiled as he wiped the tears that rolled down Tristan's cheeks.

"I'll pick up some extra work too while I still can. My job isn't that hard."

The two made plans for the future as they ate their dinner. Tristan still was scared about what his parents' reactions were going to be. He was going to hold off as much as he could with his news.

TBC…


	5. Worried

**A/N:** Hi guys! Welp at least it didn't take me over 6 months to update this time lol. I've been spending my free time writing lately. I would've updated last night, but I guess the site crashed so I couldn't log in. Anyways enjoy the new chapter! :)

 **Guest Reviewers:**

Ariel: Thank you! I'm so happy you've loved them! :)

Josh: Hey, I've been good. Busy with work and a mini vacay. I hope everything is good with you. The future grandparents will find out eventually...Aww thank you so much! I'm trying to update faster. Hopefully I can :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Worried**

Billy and Tristan had just left the doctor's office. Tristan still had tears rolling down his cheeks. They boys had learned that Tristan was eight weeks pregnant. The moment they heard their baby's heartbeat it all became even more real. Tristan decided that Doctor Jackson was going to be his OB/GYN. He felt really comfortable with him. Both boys knew that they were never going to give up their baby. They were already in love with him or her.

"I can't stop looking at this." Tristan whispered as he held up the picture of his baby.

Billy smiled as he looked over at the sonogram picture too, "We're havin' our own little Peanut."

"Now I see why my dad came up with the nickname. We're going to have to come up with one for this little one." He pat his flat belly. He was still scared of becoming a parent so young. He was glad that he had Billy.

"Your parents took a lot of the good ones." Billy chuckled. "All six of you have one. It's cute though."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Yeah because you don't still get called Peanut like I do."

Billy reached over and grabbed his hand, "You love it, don't even try to deny it."

The pregnant teen shrugged, "I'm just used to it."

"Whatever you say baby." He smirked.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Sam frowned as he hung up the phone. His son had once again told him that he was not going to join them this weekend. He hadn't seen his son in almost three months. Tristan barely called them anymore. Something had to be going on with his son. His voice never gave away anything, but Sam and Dean were always the ones calling him nowadays. The two were getting to the point where they were going to make the drive to see their boy.

"Daddy are you okay?" Adrianna asked as she sat down next to her father.

Sam gave a forced smile, "I'm fine Jellybean. Just a bit tired from work."

She frowned, not believing him, "Are you sure? You looked sad when you hung up with Peanut."

He snorted, "Nothin' gets past you." He sighed. "Your brother can't come by and visit. He's too busy again. A lot of school work to do. He shouldn't even have so much. It's only his freshman year."

"Do you think something's wrong with him?" She frowned.

He shrugged, "Maybe. It could just be me overthinking like I usually do." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Your brother is fine. He's most likely just like me when I was in school. He'll tell us if something is up."

Adrianna relaxed against Sam, "You're right. Papa's not going to be happy though."

Sam chuckled, "No he's not."

Just as Adrianna said, Dean was mad that Tristan was not coming. He didn't get to talk to or see his son anymore. Something in his gut told him that his son was hiding something. He was avoiding them for some reason. The only reason he wasn't on his way to see him was because Sam stopped him. He believed that their son was probably overwhelmed with school and work. Dean was able to calm down a bit after that, but not completely.

"If he cancels again we're going. You're not going to stop me." Dean glared at his husband.

Sam nodded, "I know. I won't even try to stop you."

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Tristan groaned as he put down the phone. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding his family. They were going to catch on sooner or later. He knew his younger father was already suspicious. He probably would have to wear a baggy hoodie when he would eventually visit.

"Everything okay? Did you want me to make you something before I leave?" Billy walked up behind Tristan. He rubbed his shoulders.

Tristan sighed, "Dad's upset with me 'cause I'm not heading over there again. Papa will probably be pissed at me too. Maybe I'll go next time if the nausea goes away." He looked down.

Billy kissed the top of his head, "It's going to be okay, your family will understand. They love you too much to stay mad at you."

"I know they love me, but they're goin' to be mad. I just know it." He sniffled. "Oh man, these hormones are going to suck."

Billy chuckled, "Just get some rest babe."

"I will. I'll make myself something later." Tristan wiped his eyes. "Have a good day at work Romeo." He pulled Billy in for a kiss.

He smiled, "I'll try. I'll see ya later."

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Adrianna was upset. Her brother wasn't coming home again. She had some homework that she needed help with and he was the guy to talk to for that help. Tristan had some of the same teachers that she does now. They could Skype, but it just wasn't the same. Her big brother had been distant lately. He barely responded to her texts and phone calls. She wished he would talk to her. They always kept each other's secrets.

"Hey tiny terrors, did our parental unit tell you guys the news?" Adrianna went up to her siblings.

The triplets shook their heads. Landon looked curious, "What happened?"

"No Peanut this weekend." She pouted.

"Again?" Alyssa frowned.

"But he said he was comin'." Aiden added.

"I know, but Dad said that he still had a lot of work to do for school and he had to go to work." Adrianna repeated what Sam had said. "Papa didn't look too happy either. I heard him say he wanted to drive to Peanut's school.

"Oooh, I hope he'll take us too!" Aiden looked excited.

"Maybe." Adrianna shrugged.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Uncle Sammy, come play with me!" Mason said as he ran towards the playground.

Alex chuckled, "He's been hyper since I picked him up. I think they gave him candy at school."

Sam and Alex decided to take their children to the park to burn off some energy. It was Friday and usually the teachers gave the kids treats. Sometimes it made them hyper. The two adults were off that day.

Sam laughed as he held his youngest, "If you watch this little guy I'll go play with my godson."

"Of course." Alex held his arms out. "C'mere Onyx, let's go play in the sandbox." The toddler giggled as he reached for his uncle.

Sam chased after Mason. He loved running around with the kids. It kept him active. There were so many of them that all of them had to keep up.

"No!" Mason giggled when Sam finally caught him.

"You can't escape me!" Sam tickled his godson.

Alex laughed at their antics, "Wait till these two are older. They'll be chasin' after you too." He bounced Onyx on his knee. His daughter Katherine was taking a nap in her stroller.

"Are you planning on having any more?" Sam let Mason go so he could play with the others. He sat down next to Alex on the bench.

Alex shook his head, "No, I think the two we were blessed with are enough. I love my two little surprises." He looked over at his little princess.

"Well at least you knew about Katie. You were all belly the second time around." Sam smiled.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, Katie definitely made herself known early on. So how's Peanut? It's been a while since I've seen him."

Sam sighed as he looked at the kids running around, "He says he's fine."

Alex raised a brow, "You think he's lying?"

He shrugged, "I feel like he's avoiding us…He's not coming home again. I should believe what he says, but my instincts say otherwise."

"Why don't you guys go pay him a visit? That way you can see for yourselves that he's okay."

Sam shook his head, "Dean and I talked about it and we decided to give him space, but if he avoids us again we're definitely going over there."

"You think he's having problems at school or at work?" Alex looked worried.

"We have no clue what could be wrong. He always tells me everything. I don't like this feeling. His brothers and sisters are getting worried too. Adrianna is upset that he doesn't call her anymore."

"I hope everything is okay with him. He'll come to you when he's ready. Peanut's growin' up and I guess he wants to figure out things on his own first."

"I know." Sam kissed the top of Onyx's head. "My babies need to stop growing."

Alex chuckled, "I don't think we can stop that, as much as we want to."

"I know."

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Don't make plans on Saturday babe. We're going to the zoo! It'll be our baby's first trip!" Billy sounded and looked excited. He had never been to one and he also wanted to cheer up his boyfriend.

Tristan laughed, "You got it Romeo." He placed a hand on his abdomen. "You're going to have an awesome father. He's already planning on places to take you. I can't wait for you two to meet."

Tristan was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He groaned when he saw it was his sister Adrianna. He thought of not answering, but then changed his mind.

"Hello?"

"Peanut, you better have a good excuse for not coming home!" Adrianna sounded angry.

Tristan sighed, "Jellybean, I'm sure our Dads told you why I can't make it over there this weekend. I have a lot going on over here."

She growled, "I know you're lying. You just don't wanna come see us."

"Adri it's not like that. When you start college and get a job you'll understand. I wish I could go see you guys, but I just can't right now. I have a lot to do." He reasoned.

"I miss you Peanut. I barely get to see you anymore and you rarely text or call me anymore." She pouted.

"I'm sorry sis. It's been so crazy lately that I haven't had any time to myself. I love you and I miss you too. I miss all of you. I promise to try and talk to you more." Tristan felt guilty for hurting his sister.

"You better. Please try to come home soon. We all miss you."

He swallowed thickly, "I'll try Jellybean."

"Okay Peanut, that's all I ask." Adrianna smiled.

TBC…


	6. Secrets

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long. I've had these 2 chapters ready to post, but I had a spontaneous trip to Chicago to meet Tom Hiddleston and Chris Evans came up and then work got crazy busy because of the holidays. I promise the next ones won't take as long. I'm already working on them :) I hope you all enjoy the updates and thank you all for your awesome reviews. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Secrets**

 **Two Weeks Later…**

"Are you sure you're okay to do this drive?" Billy looked at his boyfriend concerned.

Tristan nodded, "I haven't been as nauseous lately. Plus I'd rather go now that I'm barely showing. After this I can avoid going again for a bit longer. I'm happy you're coming with me even though you're going to be stuck at a hotel." He felt really guilty about that.

"There was no way I was going to let you do this drive by yourself. I'm looking out for the two of you. I'll get some work done while I'm there. Get ahead in some classes. I can also look up some apartments we can go check out." Billy didn't mind that he was going to be practically confined to his room for two days. There was much to be done before the baby arrived.

Tristan smiled brightly, "I love you." He locked the door to their dorm. Billy had taken their bags to the car already.

"I love you too." Billy kissed his boyfriend once he was close enough. "Now gimme your keys, I'm driving this beauty." He grinned.

He chuckled as he tossed the keys, "Yes sir."

The two teenagers made their way back to Regent. Tristan had decided to surprise his family by not telling them he was coming for a visit. He was happy to be able to go see them, but at the same time he was scared that they were going to know his secret as soon as they set their eyes on him. Billy reassured him multiple times that everything was going to be just fine. He secretly hoped that his boyfriend would finally confess to his parents that he was pregnant and that the other father was the kid who used to bully him when they were little. He sometimes felt like he was Tristan's dirty little secret. He would never say that out loud of course, especially now. He loved his Juliet and would do anything for him.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Tristan smoothed down his baggy hoodie and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing." He unlocked the door and walked inside. "Hello?"

"Peanut is that you?" Dean called from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Papa." Tristan looked sheepish.

Dean practically ran down the stairs, "You're here." He pulled his eldest in for a hug once he had reached him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I missed ya' kiddo."

Tristan returned the hug just as enthusiastically, "I missed you too Papa."

After a few minutes Dean pulled his son away, but still held him at arm's length, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you guys."

Dean's smile was blinding, "I love this surprise. Wait till everyone else gets home."

"I'm gonna be attacked."

"Well that's what happens when you don't come home for almost four months." He chuckled. "C'mon let's have some lunch. Onyx will be up from his nap soon. You look like you could use one too."

He nodded, "I can, maybe after lunch." He followed his father to the kitchen.

After eating their lunch Tristan spent some time playing with his now awake baby brother before going upstairs to take a nap. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Peanut you're home!" Multiple voices chorused.

Tristan groaned and turned on his side as they woke him from his nap. He was scared they would jump on his stomach. His siblings were crowded around him on the bed.

"Hey guys." He yawned as he sat up. All four of them had their arms around him.

"Papa told us you were here and we saw your car outside." Adrianna was all smiles. "Daddy can't wait to see you. He's downstairs."

He smiled, "I can't wait to see him. I had some free time and decided to surprise you guys." He was still nervous about his situation. He hoped he could get through the weekend.

"This was a good surprise." Aiden hugged his brother.

Finally the four of them let their brother go so he could get up. They all went to do their own thing while Tristan went to go see his younger father. He was terrified Sam could see right through him and know. He'd been pregnant four times after all.

"Hey Dad…" Tristan felt awkward standing in front of Sam just as he felt earlier when he had been standing in front of Dean.

Sam pulled him into his arms, "My little Peanut." He finally felt at ease now that he had his son with him.

Tristan was near tears as he held on tightly to his father, "I missed you Dad."

"I missed you too Peanut. I'm so happy you're here." Sam kissed the top of his head. "Are you okay?"

Tristan swallowed past the lump in his throat, "Yeah. Just like I told Papa, I wanted to surprise you guys."

"It definitely was a good surprise." He gave him one more squeeze before letting go.

Tristan followed Sam to the living room where Dean joined them. The guys had their son update them on everything he'd been doing back at school. Tristan told them everything, but kept his dorm mate and baby omitted from the conversation. He had placed a pillow on his lap to cover himself with. He felt relief that no one had noticed anything.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"I wish you were here Romeo. It sucks sleeping without you." Tristan was in the backyard hiding from everyone.

Billy smiled, "It sucks Juliet, but it's only for two nights. How did it go seeing your family?"

"Everyone was surprised. I almost cried when I saw my dads. These hormones are killin' me." Tristan chuckled. "Tomorrow we're having dinner with everybody. My dads didn't tell anyone I'm here. They're all going to be surprised. Even Aunt Ellen is in town so I'll get to see her too."

"Be prepared for a lot of hugs. I bet they've all missed you."

Tristan groaned, "I know. I'll have to wear my hoodie again. I mean no one has noticed anything so far. I did throw up a bit ago, but I hid it well."

"Just take it easy babe. You should go to bed soon; you both need your rest."

"We will." He yawned as he rubbed his stomach. "They must be wondering why I'm taking so long out here."

"Okay, well then I'll text ya' tomorrow. Love you and our little Bug."

Tristan smiled widely, "Love you too and so does Bug. We have a nickname!"

"I'm glad ya' liked it. It just came to me." Billy was happy that the nickname worked.

"G'night Romeo."

"Good night Juliet."

Tristan walked back inside only to bump into his sister Adrianna. She had been wondering who he was talking so long to outside.

"Hey Jellybean, I was just heading to bed." He made to move past her.

"Who were you talking to just now?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just a co-worker. He had some questions." Tristan lied smoothly.

Adrianna raised a brow, "The library is open at ten o' clock at night?"

"Jerry has to place some orders in the morning and he's never done it before so we were going over some things."

"Suuurrreeee…That's why you had to go outside? Couldn't you have done that in here?" Adrianna knew her brother was hiding something and she was going to find out what.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Jeeze Sis, I just needed some fresh air. I was stuck in a car for four hours. Now I'm going to take a shower and then going to bed." He stormed off.

Adrianna watched him go. She wanted to believe her big brother, but she knew he wasn't talking to a co-worker. He had been smiling way too much during his conversation. She had been watching him through the sliding door. Maybe he'd tell her who it really was before he left back to school.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Party at the Winchesters!" Ash called out as he walked into the house.

"The party is always here." Dean deadpanned. "We have the biggest backyard out of all of us."

Tristan greeted everyone as they walked outside. They were shocked to see their nephew and grandson standing there. Sam and Dean hadn't told any of them that he had driven down to see them. Bobby squeezed his grandson in an uncharacteristic hug. Tristan was happy to see everyone. He had been feeling a bit homesick, but at the same time he missed his boyfriend. They kept texting each other throughout the whole day. He had felt sick a few times and thrown up twice. No one had noticed, too busy with their conversations.

"Aren't you feeling a little warm in that thing?" Mike pointed to Tristan's hoodie. "It ain't that chilly yet."

Tristan shook his head, "No, I'm good. I'm used to wearing it 'cause it's cold at school all the time."

After a while Tristan began to feel tired. Lately he had to take a nap to get through the day. He figured he could sneak away for an hour before they had dinner. They were all busy and wouldn't miss him. At least inside the house it was quiet.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Hey Peanut, it's dinnertime. Wake up sweetheart." Sam gently shook Tristan awake.

"No…" The teenager groaned. "I don't wanna."

Sam chuckled, "You gotta eat son." He rubbed his back. "There's pie for dessert, it's your favorite."

"Pumpkin?!" Tristan woke right up.

"Of course, now c'mon sleepyhead."

Tristan slowly got up from his bed and followed Sam back outside. Some of them had jokes about his nap. He thought, 'if they only knew the reason why'. Adrianna kept a close eye on him. She planned on talking to him later that night when she could get him on his own.

"Bobby and I should open up a babysittin' service." Ellen grinned as she ate.

"Why?" Dean looked confused.

"Well tomorrow we're takin' care of Ash and Stacey's kids and then on Tuesday yours are comin' over after school. We're pros by now."

Bobby chuckled, "Try doin' it all by yourself."

"Well if ya' want I can try to get someone else." Stacey was starting to feel bad. Ash nodded in agreement.

Ellen laughed, "I was just teasin'. I love takin' care of my grandkids. I only get to see them when I'm in town or you guys go and visit me."

"Yeah, you guys enjoy your date." Bobby added.

"You guys scared us." Ash wrapped an arm around Bobby and Ellen's shoulders. "Thanks again for watchin' 'em."

"No need to thank us Ash." Ellen kissed his cheek. She considered him her son. She would do anything for him.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Tristan finally relaxed in his bed. It had taken forever for everyone to go home. He had kept to himself during dinner. Once in a while someone would ask him about school and work. He sounded like a broken record by the end. All he wanted to do was sleep. He groaned when someone knocked on his door.

"Jellybean, I wanna go to bed." He glared at her when she walked in.

"Tough, we're going to talk. No more lies." Adrianna closed the door behind her.

Tristan frowned as he sat up against the headboard, "What?" He placed a pillow on his lap.

She sat down at the foot of the bed, "First with the mysterious phone call and then today you were throwing up."

He paled, "H-how?"

"I saw ya' both times, I followed you. Now tell me, what is wrong with you?" She crossed her arms.

Tristan stayed silent. He was torn in between lying or telling the truth. On the one hand she could help him hide his pregnancy from their parents. Or she would snitch on him.

Tristan took a deep breath as he looked at his sister, "If…If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anybody. Not Papa or Dad or even our siblings."

Adrianna's eyes widened. It must be real serious if her brother didn't want their family to know, "I promise. What's wrong with you? Are…Are you dying?"

He shook his head, "I'm not dyin' sis. I-I'm pregnant." He said it so quiet she almost didn't hear him. He had moved the pillow out of the way.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she realized what he had said, "Y-you're…Baby?" She looked at his abdomen.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm around ten weeks." He placed a hand on his stomach. "There's something else."

"What else could there be? Are you having multiples?"

He shook his head, "No, there's just one. Who the other father is might shock you though."

She narrowed her eyes, "Who's the other father Peanut?"

"Billy." He looked away.

"What?!" Adrianna was shocked. "Your childhood bully? What the hell?!"

"Shh." Tristan placed a hand over his sister's mouth. "They'll hear ya'."

She pushed his hand away, "When did this happen? I thought you guys hated each other. You were always fighting in school." She was very confused at this revelation.

Tristan told Adrianna everything. Of how they were put together in the dorms and how they fell in love. He even explained to her the situation between Billy and his family. Jellybean was shocked silent. She couldn't believe what she heard. She knew people changed. She just didn't think that Billy's parents were that horrible.

She sighed, "So, he's really in love with you? He treats you right?"

He smiled as he nodded, "He's perfect. Billy takes care of me and our Bug. We're always there for each other. It's only been a few months, but we love each other."

"Okay. Well now I get why you haven't been here. As long as he treats you right, then I'm happy. Though you do know that you're gonna have to tell Dad and Papa eventually?" She looked at him pointedly.

Tristan sighed, "I know. Billy's told me that a lot too. I will, I'm just not ready right now."

"I like him already. Don't worry; I'll keep your secret. Thanks for telling me." She gave her brother a tight hug. She placed a hand on his abdomen. "And you be good for Daddy."

"Thanks sis, I'm gonna go to bed. Billy and I have to head back early. I gotta pick him up from the hotel first." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Once she was in bed, Adrianna went through the whole conversation in her head. She couldn't believe that her big brother was going to have a baby and with Billy of all people. She hoped that her brother was right and that Billy didn't turn out to be like his family. So far he sounded great. She knew her parents were going to have a heart attack at the double news. She was already going to be in the line of fire for knowing before them. She was at least relieved to know that he wasn't sick.

"Peanut." She sighed before falling asleep.

TBC...


	7. Oops

**Chapter 7: Oops**

Tristan groaned as he rolled out of bed, his body felt sore. His little Bug had kept him up most of the night by jumping on his bladder. He had tried to not move so much so he wouldn't wake up his boyfriend. He had an early morning shift the following day and Billy needed a good night's sleep. He was taking Tristan to his appointment later that day. Today they were going to find out what they're having.

"Bug, you gotta let Daddy sleep." Tristan yawned as he stretched. He rubbed his belly. "I can't wait to see you later today. Your other Daddy is excited too." He smiled.

Tristan looked around his room and smiled. He and Billy had recently moved into their new apartment. After some researching they discovered that their school had family housing. They immediately went to the housing offices and told them about their new addition. They had just finished moving in all their belongings the night before with some help from their friends. Their apartment had two rooms; pretty soon they were going to start decorating the nursery.

At a little over five months, his tummy had definitely popped. Adrianna had kept his secret for the past few months. Since his last trip home he hadn't gone back. Adrianna had covered for him when Sam and Dean would ask questions. Contact was very limited once again. The pregnant teen would never notice he was doing it till Billy would tell him that he needed to call them once in a while.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Are you ready to find out who's been kicking you?" Doctor Jackson asked the young parents.

"Yes! Both of our jobs have been taking bets." Billy grinned.

Tristan chuckled, "My job and I say it's a girl. Billy and everyone at his job say it's a boy."

"Well let's see who won. Remember this is going to be a little cold." Doctor Jackson motioned to the gel.

Tristan flinched as soon as the gel touched his belly. He was never going to get used to that. He quickly looked at the screen once the doctor placed the transducer on his belly. Billy grabbed his hand, also looking at the screen. The teens smiled when they heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Everything is looking good so far boys. Keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine for your tests next month. Now, are you ready to know the gender?" He smiled.

"Yes!" Both responded excitedly.

He chuckled, "Congrats boys, you're having a little girl." He pointed to the screen to show them.

"I knew it!" Tears rolled down Tristan's cheeks. He knew his Bug was a little girl.

"A Princess, I'm going to spoil her." Billy leaned down and kissed Tristan.

"I know you are." Tristan kissed him back. He wiped the tears that Billy hadn't noticed had rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you and our little girl." Billy smiled.

"We love you too." Tristan looked back at the screen.

"Don't worry I took a few pictures for you, they're printing right now."

"For the baby's album." He smiled.

Both boys were all smiles on the drive home. They still couldn't believe they were having a girl. Tristan was nervous. He had sisters and knew how to deal with girls, but he knew it was going to be different with his own daughter. Billy on the other hand was a bit terrified. He had no clue on anything to do with baby girls. He hoped with Tristan's help he would be able to be a good father.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Peanut I swear if you're callin' to cancel I'm gonna be pissed." Dean didn't bother to greet his son.

"Sorry Papa…" Tristan knew Dean was going to be angry at him.

"No, you said you were going to be here for your cousin's birthday. Now she's going to be disappointed that you're not coming."

"It's not like I can help it. I tried, but I couldn't get the days off." Tristan felt guilty for lying to his father.

Dean sighed, "You keep saying that, but I feel like something else is going on. Are you sure everything is okay? You know you can talk to me Peanut."

"I know I can Papa. Look I gotta go. Tell everyone I'm sorry I can't make it." Tristan hung up before he started to cry. Dean didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Dean was shocked when the line went dead, "What the hell?" His son had hung up on him.

Sam frowned when he noticed his husband looking down at his phone, "De, you okay?"

The eldest Winchester shook his head, "No, our son hung up on me after telling me he's not going to make it."

"Peanut hung up on you? Are you sure?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"Yes he did. I'm going for a walk, I need to cool off. Plus I'm going to tell Ash the update." Dean walked away.

Sam didn't know what to do with himself. He was still shocked. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard his youngest calling out for him, "I'm comin' Tiger."

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

It had been a few days since Tristan's phone call with his father. The teen was so depressed he had called out of work. Billy tried his best to cheer him up, but was not having any luck.

"Juliet? Babe, I think it's time." Billy sat down next to him on their bed. He placed a hand on the bump.

Tristan looked up at him, "Time for what?"

He took a deep breath, "I think it's time for you to tell your family about us and Bug. Your sister can't keep covering for you. It's not fair to her."

Tristan sat up and shook his head, "N-no, I'm not ready."

Billy stood up and began to pace, "Tristan you'll never be ready. It's been a year since we've been together. You're pregnant. Why can't you tell them already?"

"It's not like it's easy! I'm basically dropping two bombs when I do tell them!"

"I think it's past time we come clean to them. The baby is coming in four months. Let them at least enjoy the last bit of your pregnancy. They did miss the first five." He reasoned.

He shook his head, "I just can't."

"Why?! Is it 'cause you're ashamed about us?!" Billy glared at him.

Tristan's eyes widened, "No! It's not that, I promise. I could never be ashamed of you. I love you."

"It certainly does feel that way. There have been so many chances to tell them and you still refuse." He sighed. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." He stormed away, slamming the door on his way out.

Tristan flinched, "I'm sorry." He started to sob.

Tristan hadn't meant for Billy to feel that way. Of course he wasn't ashamed of his boyfriend. He was just scared of disappointing his family because of the baby. He also didn't want them to give Billy a hard time for things that had happened when they were kids.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Take the next two days off Sam. We're going on a roadtrip."

"What? Where? I'll have to call Mike and see if he can switch with me, but what about the kids?" Sam was confused.

"Bobby is going to come and stay over here. I already called him. We're going to visit our son." Dean looked determined. "We're going to see why he's really avoiding us."

"He's going to be so pissed off at us. Peanut's going to think we don't trust him. De, he's not a baby anymore." He bit his lip.

"It's not about trust or him being a kid. It's about us knowing something's wrong and him not saying anything about it. We're his parents, we're here to protect him."

"I know. I've been worried about him." Sam sighed.

Dean walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around him, "Sammy we gotta see for ourselves if our boy is okay."

Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder, "I agree, I've been so worried about him. He's not himself. I'll call Mike right now. It's an emergency, he'll help."

Dean kissed the back of his head, "Okay baby."

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Tristan waited for Billy to come back. Three hours had passed and he still wasn't home. He couldn't even call him because he had left his cellphone in their room. He had paced for the first hour, now he waited for him in their living room. He was falling asleep on the recliner when he heard the door open.

"B-Billy?" Tristan stood up. He rubbed his belly.

Billy flinched at the call of his name, "What?" He still hadn't turned to face his boyfriend.

Tristan slowly made his way towards him, "Baby, I'm so sorry that I made you feel like if you were my dirty little secret. I love you so much that I would shout it out to the world if you want me to." He hugged Billy from behind. "Please don't leave us! I'll call my parents right now and tell them everything." He cried.

Billy had tensed in his boyfriend's arms till he heard him start to cry. He turned around and wrapped his arms around him as best as he could with the baby bump in the way, "Shh, you don't have to do that. I'm not leavin' ya'. I was just upset."

"B-but you said you c-couldn't d-do this anymore." He cried into Billy's chest.

"I only spoke in anger. I love you sweetheart." He kissed the top of his head. "I still believe you should tell your parents, but in the end it's still your decision."

"I don't wanna be like my parents."

Billy frowned, "Your parents love each other and they love you. I'll even be there with you. You're not goin' to be alone."

"My parents didn't get together till I was four. They didn't talk for all those years. My Papa didn't even know I existed. Please don't let us be like that." He pleaded.

Billy grabbed Tristan's face and looked into his eyes, "Juliet I promise you that we're going to be together till we're old and grey. Now, you need to calm down or you're goin' to make yourself sick."

Tristan finally listened to what Billy said and was able to calm down, "O-okay. I love you Romeo."

"I love you too Juliet. We should go to bed and tomorrow we'll start on a new slate. No more worrying about us leaving each other." He kissed the pregnant teen and led him to their room.

"New slate." Tristan agreed.

As they cuddled in bed Tristan asked Billy where he had been for all those hours. Billy admitted he was at a park just getting lost in his thoughts and worries. Billy then asked his boyfriend about his childhood since he hadn't known Sam and Dean weren't originally together. The two talked till they fell asleep.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

Sam and Dean left their house bright and early. Their children didn't even know where they were going. The guys didn't want to worry them. They just assumed they were going somewhere to spend time alone. By noon they were already pulling into their son's school. Things were tense in the car. They were moments away from surprising their son and potentially pissing him off.

Dean knocked on the door to the dorm. He and Sam frowned when he saw a random guy open the door, "Uh hi, is Tristan Winchester in? We're his parents."

The teen looked at the Winchesters confused, "I don't know who that is, sorry. It's just me and Bryce here."

"We must've gotten the room number mixed up. Sorry about that." Sam apologized as he pulled Dean away.

Outside Dean turned to Sam, "What the fuck Sammy! That was Tristan's dorm. There's no way we got it wrong."

"I know De. Let's just go to the office and find out where our boy is." Sam was even more worried now.

It took a while, but the Winchesters were finally able to get their son's new living address. They drove to the other housing area. Sam and Dean wondered why he had moved.

"Okay, take two." Dean knocked on the door.

Sam and Dean's eyes had widened in shock when they realized who had opened the door.

"Billy?" Sam's jaw had dropped.

"Uh Tris…" Billy was just as shocked to see Tristan's parents staring back at him.

"What's wrong babe? Who's at the…" Tristan dropped his lunch on the floor.

"Tristan?!" Sam and Dean were even more shocked when they saw their son.

"P-Papa, D-Dad…" The teen tried to hide himself, but knew it was pointless. His baby bump was sticking out with the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered. He was first to notice the swelling around his son's middle. "Baby boy, is this the reason you haven't been home?" He slowly walked up to his son.

Dean was confused until he took a good look at his son, "Peanut, you're pregnant?" He couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry." Tristan broke down.

Sam pulled him into his arms, "Shh, it's okay sweetheart. Daddy's here, I gotcha." He rubbed his back.

"Hey kiddo, you need to calm down. It's not good for you or the baby." Dean had a lot of questions, but he needed his son to relax around them first. He cradled his son's face. "You're okay Peanut. Papa's here too."

"Why don't you three go sit on the couch. You'll be more comfortable there." Billy closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here in my son's apartment?" Dean glared at Billy.

"I…I live here." Billy was scared to look at Dean. He started to clean Tristan's lunch off of the floor.

"Why did you call him 'Babe'?" Dean stood up from where he was rubbing his son's back.

While Dean was busy glaring at Billy, Sam was with his son. He did his best to calm him down.

"Hey, it's okay. Remember stress isn't good for the baby." Sam rocked Tristan in his arms.

"Papa's mad." He looked over at Dean and Billy. "He's gonna kill him."

"No he's not, but you have to understand that we do have a lot of questions."

He nodded against Sam's chest, "I know…"

Sam cleared his throat, "Dean, Billy please sit down. We're going to have a calm conversation like the adults that we all are." He looked pointedly at his husband.

Dean scoffed, "Fine." He took a seat next to his son. Billy sat on the recliner.

No one said a word for a good minute. They all just stared at each other.

"Okay. How about we start with you two?" Sam pointed between Tristan and Billy.

Tristan blushed, "We were put together in the dorms. It wasn't easy at first, it definitely was awkward."

"We were avoiding each other in the beginning. We kept to our rooms till one day we clashed." Billy added.

"Did you taunt my son? You were good at that." Dean glared at him.

Billy paled, "Never. That stayed back in high school. I apologized to Tristan and we talked. It took a while before he finally trusted me. We were adults about it."

"Feelings started to grow after we became friends." Tristan blushed.

"Is he the reason why you didn't go home? The times you said you were busy?" Sam nudged his son.

Tristan looked down, "Sometimes. We do get so busy that we barely see each other. So…so sometimes we would do nothing on the weekend."

"You bailed on us to be with him?! He bullied you all of your life! What were you thinking Tristan Johnathan?!" Dean got up and began to pace the room.

"It's not what you think Papa. We love each other."

Dean scoffed, "You've been choosing him over your family! He insulted your father who birthed you. Did you forget about that?"

"Dean calm down." Sam knew his husband needed to control his anger.

"No, I can't calm down Sam!" He glared at his husband. "You can't tell me that you're okay with this. Of them being together and having a baby."

Tristan moved away from his parents and stood next to his boyfriend, "I'm all he has and we're all he has." He placed a hand on his belly.

"What about his _lovely_ family?" Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe what his son was saying. How he defended the guy. "You're having your bully's baby. You're still a kid. How can you expect us to accept that?"

"See! This is why I didn't want to tell them." Tristan started to cry in Billy's arms.

Sam couldn't take the fighting anymore, "Dean, enough! We came here to talk, not yell at each other. Our son is pregnant; with Billy's baby no less. It happened, there's nothing we can do. Even you can see that they love each other. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. This is not what I had pictured, but it is what it is." He looked over at his son, "Now I know there's more to the story and your father and I deserve to know what it is. Why did you say that Billy only had you?" Sam pulled Dean over to the couch and sat him next to him.

Tristan swallowed thickly as he looked at his boyfriend, "Romeo?"

Billy nodded encouragingly, "It's okay Juliet."

Tristan looked back at his parents, "Billy's parents are horrible people…"

Dean nodded stiffly, "We know. Now explain." He sounded calmer.

Tristan then began to tell his parents what Billy had told him about his family. Poor Billy felt so embarrassed. Even now his parents were ruining his life. Sam and Dean didn't interrupt their son not once. They were shocked with everything they had heard. It was no wonder why Billy had acted the way he did. The poor boy had suffered his own abuse at the hand of his parents as he was growing up.

"Billy, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish we would've known." Sam went over to the teenagers and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're part of our family now." He gave a small smile as he grabbed Tristan's hand. "You and I are goin' to have our own talk. I know Papa wants to talk to your baby daddy."

"O-Okay." He and Sam went to his room and closed the door.

Dean and Billy stared awkwardly at each other before Dean pat the empty seat next to him. Billy did as he was asked.

Dean sighed, "I owe you an apology. I didn't know what you had gone through and I chewed you out. I really wish we would've known, we could've gotten you out of there sooner. Those people don't deserve to reproduce." He felt sick at the thought of those people abusing the boy.

Billy shrugged, "It's okay. I'm pretty much used to being chewed out or yelled at."

"That's not okay Billy. You shouldn't have to be used to that. I'm actually glad and honestly surprised you didn't turn out like them. You are so much better than them. They will _never_ hurt you again. Like Sammy said, you're family now. You're a Winchester like us."

Billy started to sob. He couldn't believe that the Winchesters had accepted him, "I…I…"

Dean pulled him into his arms, "Hey, it's okay. Let it out. You're safe now. I've got you son."

He cried into his chest, "Th-Thank you." Billy was finally able to let go of years of suffering in Dean's arms. He knew he was safe now. "Why couldn't they love me?"

"Shh, don't do that to yourself. They're not capable of love, they're monsters. They'll die alone." Dean wished the worst upon them. "Tristan loves you and that baby will too." He kissed the top of his head.

Billy cried himself to sleep in Dean's arms. The stress from the day before and the drama from today took a toll on him. Dean let him, it was the least he could do after everything. He ran his fingers through the teen's hair. Dean wondered what his husband and son were doing. He wasn't going to move from where he was to find out.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Daddy I'm sorry for disappointing you and Papa." Tristan sniffled.

"Hey." Sam forced his son to look at him. The two were lying on the bed. "We are not disappointed in you. We're shocked more than anything. Also you're still our baby and now you're having a baby. You're still so young and you're in school."

"I know Dad. It's going to be harder now, but I'm not alone. I have Billy and I hope I have you guys too." He looked at his dad wide eyed.

"Of course you have us baby boy." Sam kissed his forehead. "So how has your pregnancy been coming along? How has the morning sickness been treatin' ya'?"

Tristan groaned, "Morning sickness sucks. It's all day long. Then there's some of the food that I can't even stand the smell of. Was it like that with you?"

Sam chuckled, "I was the same way with all of you. I also had some weird cravings. I would drive your dad crazy. He hated whenever I came up with something new."

"I really haven't had any cravings. The only thing I really want sometimes is a mango smoothie."

"Maybe you won't have them. Wait till I tell your father. He's gonna love you even more." He pulled his son closer. "Peanut I wish you would've told us about Billy sooner. That poor boy, having to deal with those horrible people. They loved calling me names just 'cause I gave birth to all of you. I'm so glad they left town."

"I was so scared. I didn't want anybody picking on Billy because they don't know the whole situation. He went through so much. His parents disowned him when they found out he was gay. His dad even gave him a beating. Billy was so quiet and ashamed when he first came here. I never want him to feel like that again. He deserves better." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"He does and we'll show him what it's like to be in a loving family. Your dad used to be a tough guy; he hated showing any type of emotions. That all changed when you kids were born. That's when he quit being Mr. No chick-flick moments."

"I wonder how they're doing. I don't hear any yelling, so maybe that's a good thing."

"I think they're doing just fine, but if you want we can go check on them. First though, I wanna say hello to my grandchild." Sam smiled and placed a hand on Tristan's belly. "Hi Baby, it's your Grandpa. I can't wait to meet you." He smiled brightly when he felt a small kick. "They're moving already. How far along are you?"

"I'm five months. We just found out what we're having." He smiled. "C'mon I'll tell you and Papa together." Sam helped him off the bed.

Sam and Tristan were shocked to find Billy asleep in Dean's arms. They could see the drying tear tracks on his face. Dean was still running his fingers through his hair.

"Everything okay?" Sam pointed to Billy.

"Yeah, we had a little chat. I should go put him to bed." With Sam's help they were able to lay him in his bed.

Tristan looked at Dean once he joined him in the living room, "He cried?"

Dean sighed as he nodded, "We talked some more about those douchebags. I wanna kill them. They're worse than the things we used to hunt."

"All this time he was going through his own hell and we thought he was a problem child." Sam looked down. "I'm so glad he has you Peanut. He's really all alone."

"He's so scared that I'll leave him. We got into a fight the other day 'cause he's been wanting me to tell you guys about him and the baby. He thought I was ashamed of him. I was just scared of everyone's reaction. I don't want anyone to make him feel bad."

"Don't you worry about that, we'll talk to everyone. I feel bad enough for going off on him." Dean looked sheepish.

Tristan gave his father a hug, "It's okay, you apologized. I can see you're both on good terms now."

"Peanut has something to tell us." Sam was excited to find out the sex of the baby.

Dean's eyes widened, "More news?"

Tristan nodded, "You're having a granddaughter." He placed a loving hand on his belly.

"A little girl." Sam's eyes teared up. "We're getting a little Princess."

Dean kneeled down in front of his son and placed his hands on his son's baby bump, "Hello sweetheart, it's your Grandpa Dean." He kissed the bump. "Me and Grandpa Sammy love you so much."

Sam and Tristan laughed. Tristan placed a hand on Dean's head, "Papa you're being weird."

Dean shook his head, "I get to be. She's going to be so spoiled. Wait till I tell Bobby."

"Oh boy, I can't wait." The teen said sarcastically.

The rest of the weekend Sam and Dean spent all their time with Tristan and Billy. They got to know more about Billy. Sam and Dean definitely bonded more with their son's boyfriend. Billy was relieved and happy that his future in-laws gave him a chance to prove that he wasn't like his family. They all realized that they had a lot in common.

Sam and Dean went back home breathing easier. Sure they hadn't expected for their son to be pregnant so young, but they had a big family that would help them with anything they would need. They had told the boys that they expected them home the following weekend. Now they couldn't hide anymore. Tristan and Billy happily promised.

TBC...


	8. Family Don't End In Blood

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I've had this chapter done months ago, but I had the bad luck of getting a virus in my laptop where I keep all of my fanfics. I was trying to watch an episode of Supernatural on the CW website and got a virus from there of all places. I've had a hard time trying to get on my internet, but luckily I managed and didn't lose my stories either. I hope you all enjoy the new update. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Family Don't End In Blood**

 **One Week Later…**

Billy and Tristan drove to the Winchester's house just as promised. This time they weren't scared to be seen. Tristan was a bit nervous; everyone was going to see his pregnant belly for the first time. He didn't know how everyone was going to react, especially his grandfather.

"I hope your family doesn't hate me." Billy bit his lip as he drove.

"They're not, they're going to love you. They just have to get to know you. Plus my dads will be there too. They won't let anyone pick on you." Tristan assured.

"O-okay." He was still nervous.

The drive was pretty uneventful. They did have to do a few stops so Tristan could empty his bladder and to eat.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Boys! You made it!" Sam pulled the two teens in for a hug.

"Of course we did Dad." Tristan smiled.

"Put your stuff in your room and then we can have a snack. I'm sure you're hungry." Sam smiled as he rubbed his son's belly. "Hi Bug, grandpa missed you."

"Dad." Tristan whined.

"Get used to it Peanut. Your Aunt Stacey is going to be so much worse."

"Well I definitely thought I'd never make it into the house." Billy chuckled.

"You're family Billy. This is your home too."

"Let's go, I'll show ya' around." Tristan pulled him towards the stairs.

Sam went to the kitchen to prepare them a small snack while his son gave his boyfriend a tour of the house. Dean had gone to pick up the kids from school. He had taken Onyx with him. The children knew their big brother was staying with them for a few days. Their parents had told them about their brother's pregnancy and who he was dating. The triplets never really knew about Billy. They only ever heard a few stories from Tristan and Adrianna.

"Peanut, Billy! Lunch is ready!" Sam called out from the foot of the stairs.

Tristan and Billy joined Sam in the kitchen. Tristan immediately began to make a concoction of all the food that was at the table. He was craving turkey sandwiches with lots of ranch dressing and mayonnaise with chocolate topping.

Billy's nose scrunched up, "That's an interesting meal."

"It's so good! You wanna try?" Tristan held up his sandwich and offered it to his boyfriend.

Billy shook his head, "No, I'm good. You eat it Juliet. You and the baby need it more than I do." He may have thrown up a little bit in his mouth.

Sam chuckled knowingly, "I think Billy has enough on his plate sweetheart. You enjoy your meal."

"Okay." He happily went back to enjoying his lunch.

"I'll make sure to keep a supply of chocolate chips and maybe some other snacks for you." Sam smiled.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Peanut!" Adrianna ran into her brother's arms. She was mindful of his belly.

Tristan chuckled, "Hey Jellybean."

The rest of his siblings were shocked to see their big brother sporting a baby bump. Their parents had told them that he was having a baby, but they were still amazed. All of them were gentle when greeting Tristan. He in turn introduced them to his boyfriend.

"I can't believe you're having a baby!" Landon gently poked at the belly.

"Neither can we." Tristan rubbed his belly. "Her nickname is Bug."

"And the nicknames continue in this family." Dean smirked proudly. "Now I have to come up with one for Billy.

"Oh you don't have to do that." He blushed.

Dean waved him off, "Of course I do, you're part of the family now."

For the next few hours the Winchesters got to know more about Billy. The only thing the children didn't know was the situation with Billy and his family. The adults were going to keep that information to themselves. Billy felt himself getting comfortable with the family. They were definitely different from his. He could feel the love that they all had for each other.

"I think we should all go to bed early. There's been a lot of excitement today and Peanut needs his rest." Dean interrupted the kids as they played their video games.

"Aww, but Daddy De." Alyssa pouted.

"No buts sweetheart." Sam ruffled her hair. "C'mon, tomorrow we're all going out for a picnic. Your cousins are also coming." Sam lifted a sleepy Onyx into his arms.

"C'mon guys, I am tired too. We'll play some more later." Tristan was ready for bed. He was worn out from the drive and playing around with his siblings. "We're going to have a lot of fun at the park tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodnights even though the younger children wanted to stay awake longer. Billy and Tristan were asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"Tristan Johnathan Winchester! What is this that I'm seein?!" Bobby was shocked to see his grandson with a baby bump. No one had told him of the baby news yet.

"Surprise…" Tristan looked sheepish.

"Peanut, you're too young to be havin' a baby. You're still practically a baby yourself." Bobby pulled his grandson in for a hug.

Tristan squeezed his grandfather right back, "I know Grandpa, but I'm not alone. I have my boyfriend and I have my family."

"I know. You definitely have me. It's goin' to take me some time to get over the shock. Now where is this boyfriend of yours? He better be treatin' ya right." Bobby gave him one last squeeze before letting him go.

"Well you might actually know him…" Tristan pulled Billy towards them.

"Grandpa this is my boyfriend Billy. He's also, your great granddaughter's father."

Bobby looked at the other boy, "Billy? Wait, the kid from your childhood?"

"Yes Sir, that's me." Billy held out his hand to Bobby.

"You better take care of my boy and your child." Bobby shook his hand. "No slackin', do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear Sir." Billy promised.

Bobby went over to his surrogate sons and glared at them. He lay into them for not telling him about Tristan's condition or about his boyfriend. The guys tried to explain to him everything that had happened and how they had also recently found out about everything. Bobby was definitely not happy about becoming a great grandfather so fast, but what was done was done. It didn't make him love his grandson any less. He knew he would spoil his great grandchild like he did with all the others.

Out of all the people that joined them, Stacey was the loudest with her shock. She couldn't believe that the baby she helped raise was having a baby himself. Everyone had their fair share of threats for Billy. They remembered how mean he had been to their Peanut. Sam, Dean, and Tristan had protected and defended him without giving away about the abuse the boy had gone through himself. Everyone had lightened up after that and they were able to enjoy themselves and play around with the kids.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"I'm so happy they didn't kill me." Billy sighed in relief. "Though, they did look like they wanted to."

"They're going to end up lovin' you once they get over the fact that we're teenagers and having a baby." Tristan assured. "I thought my Aunt Stacey was going to yell at me or give me a lecture."

"She wasn't goin' to. She had gone through the same even though she sadly lost the baby."

Tristan bit his lip, "You don't think that will happen to us?"

Billy wrapped his arms around the pregnant teen, "No Juliet, our little Bug is goin' to be born nice and healthy. Get those thoughts outta your head."

"O-okay…" He began to get ready for bed.

After an eventful day everyone went straight to bed. The next day Sam had to work at the diner for a couple of hours. Dean and the boys were going to join him on his break. The younger kids already had a playdate with their cousins. Stacey was also planning a surprise baby shower. She wanted to throw it before the boys left back to school.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

"At least the couch has a pull-out bed, that way Jellybean won't have to sleep on the floor." Tristan rubbed his belly as they walked into Benny's.

Billy opened the door to the diner for Tristan to walk through first, "It's nice of her to stay with us for a few days to help us with the baby."

"She's excited to be an Aunty." He smiled. "Plus it'll be nice to have a little help. I know my parents will be over a lot too."

"They will be very welcomed." Billy chuckled.

"My boys!" Sam greeted the teens. He gave them a kiss on the top of their heads then went to the table he was serving. His break was soon, they were just waiting for Dean.

"Hey preggy, let me take ya to your table while you wait for your dad." Elias smiled as he led them to their booth.

The boys chuckled at the nickname. Billy had his hand on the small of Tristan's back. What they hadn't noticed were Billy's parents who had just walked in. They had been watching the teens since they had gotten out of their car. They had seen the two kiss while rubbing the pregnant belly. They were beyond disgusted at what they were seeing. Not only was their son dating another man, it was the Winchester kid that they had always hated. To make it all worse, he was pregnant.

"So this is what you're doin' at your fancy school? Gettin' this little bitch pregnant?" Billy's father, Archie glared at the two in the booth.

Billy's mother, Alice looked at them with disgust, "I'm so glad we disowned you. Look at the shame you would've brought to our family. We would've had to hide our faces in public. I should've aborted him as soon as I found out I was pregnant."

"It definitely would've saved us the headache and embarrassment of raising a fuckin' faggot." Archie scoffed. "At least our other children are perfect."

Billy and Tristan were sitting in their booth, shocked at what was happening. Billy sat a little in front of his boyfriend as a precaution. He was scared his parents would try something. Everyone at the diner was stunned at the scene these two people were making. Sam had just come out from the kitchen ready to join the boys when he saw the people that were taunting his boys. He quickly went over , ready to defend them.

"Go away Mother and Father, you're embarrassin' yourselves." Billy motioned to the whole diner. "Ya' don't scare us. Just leave us be. We're not even bothering ya'. The two of you came up to us. You don't even live here anymore, why are you even botherin' us? Go home."

Archie's face turned red at hearing Billy stand up for himself, "You do not talk to me that way boy!" He raised his fist, ready to hit him.

Before he could even move his arm, it was grabbed from behind, "Lay one hand on my son and you'll be leaving here in a stretcher." Dean squeezed Archie's arm to make his point.

The man pulled his arm away roughly. Like if the mere touch of him was going to give him a disease, "Don't touch me asshole!"

Alice kept glaring at them, "And the Neanderthal is here."

Dean scoffed, "The two of you should just get the hell outta here before the owner calls the cops on you."

"We're not going anywhere. We can eat where we please."

"You're bullyin' my kids, one of who's pregnant. I think Benny will agree with me. I bet he'll be happy if you leave."

Benny walked up to the couple, "The two of you are always causin' trouble wherever you go. I think it's best if you leave and never come back. If I see your faces again I will call the police."

"We didn't wanna eat at this disgusting place anyway." Alice moved to walk out. "I'm so glad he's not our problem anymore."

Dean looked at Archie in the eyes, "You leave Billy alone. Don't ever talk to him or even look at him. He's part of my family now. I'm so proud of the man that he's become. It's too bad you couldn't see it."

Archie didn't say a word. He and his wife stormed out of the diner. All the patrons started clapping as soon as they were out the door. Nobody in their town liked them and were glad they didn't live there anymore.

"Are you boys okay?" Sam was proud that Billy had stood up for himself.

Tristan nodded, "We're okay. Billy kept me out of the way even though I really wanted to punch them." He rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"No Juliet, I was never goin' to let you near those people. They would've hurt you and Bug." Outside Billy looked calm, but inside he wanted to break down. He hadn't planned on ever seeing his parents so it was a surprise seeing them that day.

Dean pulled Billy out of the booth and gave him a hug, "We never would've let them hurt either of you. You stood up to them and that took guts. I'm proud of ya '. I bet the same goes for Sammy. He looked ready to slap a bitch."

"I was ready to do more than that." Sam scoffed. "Now let's enjoy our lunch and move on from that mess."

Dean let go of the teen and all four got seated on the booth, "Awesome, I'm starving."

"When are you not Papa?" Tristan smirked.

 **-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

The day before Billy and Tristan were supposed to go home, Stacey had managed to throw Tristan a baby shower. Their family and friends had gone all out with their gifts. They had received so many gifts that they couldn't fit everything in their car. Sam and Dean were going to take the rest of the gifts at a later date with the rest of their brood. The boys were very thankful for all the gifts they had received. They knew they were very lucky. They had the support of a lot of people. Not many pregnant teens could say that. Everything was going to be ladybug themed to match their baby's nickname.

The boys were sad to leave, but happy that there were no more secrets and that Tristan didn't have to hide anymore. Billy's experience with his parents didn't affect him as bad now that he had a family to support him. He was very thankful for them. Now it was time to wait for their little Bug to be born.

TBC…


End file.
